everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
TheMoonsSoul
Hi! I'm Moona, a user on this wiki who hopes to become a very helpful and productive person. I love studying stars and planets and I am extremely excited with crescent moons. (I feel like the only person who thinks crescents are prettier than full moons) I don't like car rides because it's awkward to sit with your family and listen to them talk about stuff I don't care about. About me :) Actual Name: You don't really need to know my name. Birthday: February 10th. THAT DAY... Star Sign: Aquarius. Favorite Color: It's like purple and blue mixed together. Favorite Food: I like lettuce. Favorite Drink. Milk. Favorite Emoji: I love doing this: 0_0 Personality I kinda quiet and weird. At school I'm that girl nobody ever wants to talk to. I really like lettuce. I'm interesting. I'm boring. Lalala... Okay now trying to get serious. I'm shy and quiet. I make friends easily but a lot of people don't pay me much attention. I try to avoid friends because I get pushed into drama when I try to be on everyone's side in a fight and it's just hard. I get scared really easily and get nervous a lot. My only friend is the moon, because it's nice to me. My friends take advantage of the fact that I put them before me, I took care of a girl for days and reunited her with her group and she forgot I was a living person. I'm to nice to people sometimes and need to learn to stand my ground. I prefer not to stand up for myself because there's a girl who says she's gonna fight me in about 6 months so I will not be attending school around that time. You know why she wants to fight me? Because I stood up for myself. I love books, especially ones about stars. Books are like TV in your head but better. I read a lot of classics and love really all books. I'm that one girl who walks into a store, doesn't look at clothes or earrings, but goes straight to the books. I love writing my own stories because it inspires creativity. THE OCs My OCs I currently do not have any but will have some soon. The Music I love music. And here are just a few of my favorite songs. I'm in choir at my school and I think I'm gonna transfer to orchestra. * So What by P!nk. It reminds me of girl power and that I don't need anyone to complete my life. * You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I love Taylor and I may prefer her country music over pop. But anyway I love this song. * Apologize by One Republic. I think this song really speaks to me and I love the lyrics and beat. * Hello by Adele. Some people are saying this song sucks but I love Adele and always will. Songs are awesome, take a listen to them if you haven't already! My Friends If were talking on the wiki, I haven't quite made any yet but I'm hoping to soon! Quotes Gallery Stuff will be here when I put it here. __FORCETOC__ Category:Driver